1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid sealant composition. More particularly, it relates to a lipstick sealant composition which is used to form a transparent, flexible, water-insoluble film over lipstick. It prevents lipstick from coming off when the lips come in contact with objects such as cups, drinking glasses, clothing, and food.
2. Prior Art
Lip rouge, lipsticks, and coatings to be applied over lipstick have been known for many years. Lipsticks are made of fatty and waxy materials, dyes and/or pigments, and fragrances. An objectionable feature of lipstick is the fact that it is readily transferred from the lips of the wearer to any objects that come in contact with the lips. The inclusion in the lipstick formulation of compositions forming a moisture-proof, smear-proof film, and the separate application over the lipstick of compositions forming such a film, has solved this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,063 discloses a formulation including dyes and pigments in a mixture of ethyl cellulose, ethanol, acetone, petroleum ether, and a plasticizer. Upon evaporation of the ethanol, acetone, and petroleum ether, a water insoluble film is left on the lips which does not run and smear. The principal objection to the formulation of this invention is the fact that the ethanol and petroleum ether cause an unpleasant stinging sensation on the lips while they evaporate. Additionally, the petroleum ether emits an unpleasant odor which is difficult to mask and it imparts an unfamiliar taste.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,936,245 and 3,403,040 seek to overcome the problem of the stinging sensation on the lips by providing a coating composition, which is applied over lipstick, which includes volatile chlorofluorocarbons, especially chlorofluorocarbons 113 (1,2,2-trifluoro-1,1,2-trichloro ethane). The principal objection to the use of chlorofluorocarbons is the fact that these substances have been recognized in recent years to contribute to global warming and to upper-atmospheric ozone depletion. For environmental reasons, the use of chlorofluorocarbons will be reduced or eliminated altogether worldwide in coming years.
Although fully halogenated halocarbons are considered to be relatively nontoxic, their inhalation during the application of these formulations to the lips is almost inevitable and may be considered to pose a modest health risk to the user. Chlorofluorocarbons also emit an unpleasant odor which is difficult to mask and impart an unfamiliar taste.